


Ascendant

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: reader is ascended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: Alone you stood in the Darkin War.You alone saw how cruel your kind had become.You steeled yourself and allowed Myisha to seal you, but-
Relationships: Aatrox (League of Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Ascendant

When you were young, you wanted to become a hero of justice.

So you did for a time, roaming the streets of Shurima, Ascended into godhood. You, drunk on their praise, served Shurima with loyalty.

But as all empires do, great and mighty Shurima fell. You looked up to Aatrox, chief among the Ascended, and even as you all fell into depravity-- Perhaps you alone saw through the illusion that they were still great because of your hero's heart. So--You refused to augment your body with blood-magic. So when the Twilight approached you, even as you saw her hate for you, you smiled sadly and accepted her offer. 

_"Why do you refuse to use the blood magic?" Myisha stood there, childlike body disguising her true ancient origin. "I think if I were to do so, my soul would grow even more twisted than it is. I can't become like my comrades." You turn to her, eyes glinting. "...No. Rather, someone has to remain."_

You are not sealed. Is this your eternal punishment? To wander these lands until you breathe your last, unable to ever meet your comrades in arms? If so, you will accept it with the last of your honor.

_...You cannot move. For so many years until you lose count, you cannot see, or move, or breathe. There are no senses. You cannot feel anything. You hate it. You want to die, die, die diediedie--_

But that's not you.

Is this Aatrox's mind? How mad has he gone? With Shurima you rose, and you serve Azir now. The Emperor has told you how you look the same, but you cannot even muster yourself to put on a show for the children anymore. You can no longer pretend to be a justiciar, with how far gone your kind has become. Instead, you are silent and guard Emperor Azir's side with your spear- no swords, anymore, they remind you of Aatrox's fate- until you are sent to a battlefield in search of an ancient Shuriman artifact.

The wet noise of blood and the smell of iron- You leap out of the way, and a sword crashes down where you were. You look up, up, up-

And you behold his visage, frozen in a grimace of anger. Your eyes-- You exhale, shocked.

_So this is where you were._

_"Aatrox, do you think I can become a hero that can protect everyone?" You looked away, swallowing. "I feel weak. I don't think I can ever be like you-" The soft rumble of his laughter makes you look up, confused. "As long as you keep your heart set upon your goal, you can do anything."_

How far has he fallen? You don't think you can bring yourself to fight him even if he's lost himself like this.

Fool. Fool. Fool. You're such an idiot- you want to scream but all you can do is swallow, watching the creature Aatrox has become. A drop of sweat rolls down your brow, and you are acutely aware of the dampness before he lunges at you once again, screaming of the end of things and- you don't know. He's mad, perhaps, but you are all mad, now. Shurima fell and so did their minds. You don't want to.

But you know what must be done, and you unbind your spear's blade. 

Going through the same grey motions over and over again, you mastered your ability to the best of your ability. Still, you never beat Aatrox in his prime. He has gained power with this monstrous power of his.

...You know in your heart of hearts you won't win.

You have to try. Keep on running. He swings at you, and you dodge to the side. Faster, stronger, _better,_ or you'll never surpass him. Thrusting your spear into his chest with all of your strength, you're thrown off-balance when it simply bounces off of his armored skin.

...Yes. You knew this was going to happen.

Still, you must persist. Your spear is broken- shattered upon his hardened skin. So you dart toward him and you grab the sword-

Too late you remember-

And the darkness consumes you.


End file.
